Family Craziness
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: One shot sequel to Little Princess requested by RatedrKjErIcHo.Sarah and Mike are married and expecting a baby.Her father still isn't that fond of Mike.John is her voice of reason. Will things go smoothly on delivery day? Bad summary sorry. Miz/OC.


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. It is a sequel to Little Princess, the story about Miz and Jerry Lawler.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Sarah Mizanin sat on the patio watching her dad and husband argue over who was going to handle the grill. She sighed and rolled her eyes hoping John and Randy would arrive soon. Randy had Ryleigh for the week while he was on vacation and he was bringing her back today. She looked up and saw John walking toward her.<p>

"Hey beautiful." He said sitting down by her.

"Thanks I needed that." She smiled. She was nine months pregnant with her and Mike's first child.

"So, how are you and baby?"

"Good. I think he is ready to meet everyone." She replied.

"Good. So what names did you guys like?"

"Noah James."

"That's beautiful." He looked over at Jerry and Mike. "How long have they been doing that?"

"A while." She said just as she felt a sharp pain. "Oww."

"Are you okay?" John asked her.

"No, I think it's time." She said breathing through the pain.

"Guys, Sarah's in labor." John said to Mike and Jerry.

"Just a minute." Mike said turning his attention back to Jerry. "It's my house and I should get to do it."

"I'm older so you should let me." Jerry said to his son-in-law.

"That is a weak argument." Mike replied.

"Guys, Sarah's in labor. She needs to go to the hospital." John said again.

"The this is my house is weak too, Mike." Jerry tolerated his son-in-law for his daughter but he still thought they were a mistake.

"I'm just saying." Mike replied.

"Fine. Sarah, I will take you." John said taking her hand and heading out. They ran into Randy and Ryleigh as they were leaving. "I'm taking Sarah to the hospital. Can you see if you can get Jerry and Mike to come?"

"Yeah." Randy replied walking in with his daughter. He heard the arguing on the patio. He placed Ryleigh in the pack n play on the patio and walked over. "GUYS!"

"What?" Mike said turning to Randy.

"Well, I just thought you would want to know that your wife is having your kid and John took her to the hospital."

"What? Why didn't he say something?" Mike said.

"Well you and Jerry were arguing."

"I have to get to the hospital." Mike said walking in to get his keys.

"I will drive you." Jerry said walking in with him.

"I can drive myself." Mike replied.

"I don't think you should. You need to concentrate on getting there safely."

"I will get there safely. I don't need you to drive me."

"I will drive you both." Randy said grabbing his daughter and heading out the door. Jerry and Mike followed him and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

John and Sarah arrived at the hospital and she was admitted to a room. She was seven centimeters dilated. The doctor hooked her up to the machine to monitor her and the baby.

"Did you call everyone?" Sarah asked John through her pain as they sat there.

"Yes, Randy is bringing them." He replied.

"Great." She said breathing.

A few minutes later Mike came in. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be. You completely ignored your wife." John said to him.

"John, can you please go check on Ryleigh and my dad?"

"Yes." He said kissing her on the head and then leaving.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Mike said taking the seat that John got out of.

"It's okay. You and my dad have to work this out. I don't want it to be this." She said as a pain hit her. "All the time."

"It won't."

"Good." She smiled. "God, I wish the baby would come already."

"Just give it time."

"Easy for you to say." She said to him just as the doctor walked in.

"Okay, let's see what progress you have made." He checked her and then turned to them both. "Okay, you are at ten so it's time to push this little guy out."

Mike took Sarah's hand as she started to push. He held in the groan as she squeezed it tightly.

"Okay, Sarah, push." The doctor said.

Sarah did as the doctor told her and soon she gave birth 8lbs. 7ozs. little boy. The doctor handed him to the nurse to clean up and then they took him to the nursery and Sarah to her room.

Once she was settled, they brought the baby to her. She asked Mike to ask everyone to come so they could see the baby.

Randy walked in with Ryleigh who ran over to the bed. "Mommy, is that the baby?"

"It is. This is your little brother, Noah James."

"He's little. He can't play with me."

"Well, he can't yet but he will some day." Mike said to his stepdaughter.

"Oh." She kissed the baby and headed over to Jerry.

"He is cute." Randy said to her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled at the father of her daughter.

"Well, we are going to leave you guys." John said walking over and kissing her on the head. "You have a beautiful family."

Randy followed with Ryleigh leaving Jerry, Mike, and Sarah.

"You have a beautiful little boy." Jerry said to his daughter.

"Thanks dad." She replied.

"Well, I will leave you guys too. I love you princess."

"I love you too dad."

Jerry nodded to Mike and headed out. He knew they would never probably be friends but now with the new baby, he would try harder with Mike.

"So, we're a family." Sarah said to her husband as he took Noah from her.

"We are that." He smiled and looked at his wife. "Thank you for giving me this gift. I love you Sarah."

"I love you too." She smiled before he kissed her.

Please Review!


End file.
